


Arms Deal

by Demon_Dark_Need



Series: SPN Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Non-Human Castiel, Non-Human Dean Winchester, Omega Dean, Rape, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Dark_Need/pseuds/Demon_Dark_Need
Summary: Castiel wants Dean. John needs what Castiel's selling.





	Arms Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags and don't read if it's not your cuppa!
> 
> I started writing this for an SPN Kink Meme but never finished it for whatever reason. Here's the prompt and here's my fill.
> 
> I don't even know with this story, guys. It's 10k words of Cas slowly working his dick into Dean. I ended up veering off the prompt a bit.
> 
> John urgently needs more guns and ammo, the problem is that his supplier just upped the price on him, and he doesn't have the funds to pay for it.
> 
> Then the guy makes him a deal, seeing John's sons in the car.
> 
> John will get the guns, and a deal on future purchases, if the guy gets a few days alone with John's eldest whenever John comes by.
> 
> John figures out what the guy means, but he desperately needs what the guy is offering. He agrees.
> 
> At first he tries to get the guy to at least let him make sure Dean isn't hurt too much, but when the guy says alone, he does mean alone. So instead John goes on his hunt, while leaving Dean behind.
> 
> He tells Dean to be good and do what the guy asks of him.
> 
> What he doesn't know is that the arms dealer is a purebred werewolf who's been looking for his mate.  
> Knotting Dean once won't turn the boy, but doing so a few times will.
> 
> The guy is gentle about it, going from preparing Dean, while carefully opening him up, to praising him as the boy takes more and more of his dick.
> 
> By the end of the week he knots Dean who cries all the way through it, but is too scared to try and get away. Dean is about eleven, twelve, so he has no idea what having a dick inside of him should feel like, as such he doesn't realize that a guy having a knot on his dick is not normal.
> 
> When John comes to pick Dean up, the man orders Dean to get his stuff, and he instantly makes an appointment with John for the next time. John considers refusing, but the guy makes it clear that if John does, then he'll send out a message to other arms dealers that John can't be trusted, and he won't find anywhere else to get his supplies either. In the end they agree that John will bring Dean by every few months.
> 
> About a year later, Dean is dropped off for his fourth 'visit' with the arms dealer. By now he knows what's expected of him, though even more scared of it than the first time. He takes off his clothes, puts on the collar the guy gives him and bends over when the guy wants to check on his hole. What he doesn't expect is for it to get wet as the guy puts a finger in him. Turns out the turning is taking, and the guy only has to knot him one more time before he's fully turned into an Omega werewolf.
> 
> When John comes to pick Dean up, the guy says the deal's changed, and Dean's staying. When John refuses, he's killed in front of Dean with a clear hint that the same will happen to Sam if Dean tries to escape.
> 
> BottomDean only

"You boys stay here," John said as he shut the Impala off. "I'll be back in a minute."

John shut the door and walked over to where a man waited for him. A man who had the guns and ammunition John desperately needed.

"John," the man said as John drew near and John nodded.

"Castiel. You got what I came for?"

Cas nodded and gently kicked the box on the ground next to him. "We've got to talk price."

"We already talked price," he started and Cas shook his head.

"Price's gone up. I want eight thousand."

John stared at him for a moment before exploding, "I don't have eight fucking thousand. I've got three, like we agreed on!"

Cas shrugged and then looked toward the car. "Maybe we can work out another arrangement."

"What?" John snapped and Cas raised an imperious eyebrow at him.

"Need I remind you that you need something I have? You might want to modulate your tone."

John scowled but managed to ask, "What kind of arrangement?" without shouting.

Cas rubbed the tip of his tongue over the tip of his canine tooth for a moment, staring at the car, before looking back at John. "Your eldest boy. Leave him with me while you go on this hunt."

John's brow drew down in confusion and he turned to look at the car where Dean and Sam sat in the backseat. "Leave him? Why?" But as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized why Cas must want Dean to stay with him. He turned to glare at him. "He's fucking eleven years old."

Cas shrugged again like it was nothing. "You leave him with me and I'll give you this shipment for three thousand. And the price will stay three thousand as long as I get to keep him for a few days whenever you come by."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. There's no fucking way I'm going to let you fuck my son."

"Then it'll be eight thousand," Cas said blandly, his blue eyes cold.

John turned away and ran his hands back through his hair. He needed these guns and ammo for the upcoming hunt and Cas was the only one he could get them from in the area. "Shit."

He looked at the car. Dean and Sam were both looking down at something. They were probably playing cards or maybe Sam had talked Dean into playing soldiers. Could he do this? Could he leave Dean with this man to use? It was so wrong. Dean would have no idea what was happening to him.

"You gotta let me stick around for the first time so I can make sure you don't hurt him."

A corner of Cas' mouth quirked up and he shook his head. "No. You leave him with me and you go. You get him in a week, when you're done with the hunt. Take it or leave it."

John looked down at the box he desperately needed. He hated this, but he'd been backed into a corner. He took the envelope of three thousand from his pocket and threw it down at Castiel's feet and bent to pick up the box. He stalked over to the Impala and dumped the box into the front seat before jerking open the back door.

"Dean, come on. Get out." Dean looked up, startled, but obeyed his father and got out. "You're staying behind." Dean was clearly confused but John had trained him well enough that he didn't question it. "You be a good boy and do whatever Castiel wants, alright? I'll be back to get you in a week."

He guided Dean to where Cas stood. "Dean, this is Castiel."

Castiel held out his hand. "Hello, Dean."

"Sir," Dean said, shaking his hand. John squeezed his shoulder before walking away.

"I'll see you in a week."

Dean felt incredibly awkward standing there with this stranger, watching his father and little brother drive away. He didn't understand at all why he was being left behind. He started when he felt Castiel's hand on his back.

"Let's go inside," Castiel said, directing Dean gently. "Did your father explain why you're remaining with me?"

"Um, no sir."

Cas huffed a laugh. Of course John had left his son in the dark. "Your father couldn't make the full payment, so I gave him a break if he left you with me."

Dean's brow furrowed. Was he supposed to chores or something to earn the money his dad couldn't pay?

"It will all be clear soon enough." He guided Dean into the house and then into his bedroom where he shrugged off his jacket. Dean looked around as Castiel hung up his jacket, still obviously confused. He was so deliciously innocent. Castiel had smelled the boy's scent on John as soon as he'd exited the car. He'd never noticed the boy before, but puberty had made his scent come alive and he smelled amazing. He smelled like mate and Castiel wanted him. He stepped up behind the boy and bent to brush his nose through the short hairs behind his ear. Yes, he smelled like heaven, and he would only smell better when Castiel finished his transformation. "Have you figured it out, sweet boy?" He ran his hands down Dean's arms and felt that he was trembling.

"Are you…" Dean started but his voice broke and he couldn't continue. 

Castiel pulled him back against his chest and kissed his neck softly. "I'm going to teach you the pleasure of your body, Dean." 

"But I don't want to," Dean said, his breath coming fast. "Why would dad do this? Why… Does he know?"

Dean tried to jerk away from Castiel, but Castiel's arm around his waist held him close. "Shh, yes your father knows. And it's alright. We'll go slow." Castiel turned Dean around and tilted his face up, dropping a kiss to his forehead. "Take a deep breath."

Dean took a shaky breath and Castiel felt him relax minutely. He didn't have any heightened senses yet, but Castiel's alpha pheromones could still work weakly on his brain chemistry and right now Castiel was exuding calm. Eventually, once his transformation was completed, Dean would be able to smell Castiel and recognize him as mate, but until then Castiel would have to soothe him mostly with words.

"That's a good boy." He tilted Dean's head back a little farther and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Dean."

Dean struggled a little as Castiel undressed him, but Castiel was firm and when he finally spread Dean out on the bed, the boy was wide-eyed and trembling and utterly pliant. Castiel stripped himself quickly and climbed onto the bed, covering Dean's body with his own. He was already hard and he wanted inside this boy so bad, but he had to rein in the wolf inside him. Being knotted wouldn't change the boy, but he didn't want to damage him. When he finally bit Dean and his change was complete, Castiel wanted him to accept it all willingly. That would take gentleness in the beginning, but werewolves weren't known for their gentle coupling.

Slowly, as Castiel lavished Dean's body with kisses and teasing caresses, he felt Dean relax, breathed in his scent that was starting to become saturated with arousal. Castiel whispered reassurances in his ear as he encouraged Dean to spread his legs. He kept his touched light, pressing his fingertip to Dean's entrance, rubbing until Dean's breath hitched. Castiel murmured praise and drew his fingers up to play with Dean's balls and cock. It was too large in Castiel's hand, even though he was only eleven, but omega cocks should only be a couple of inches at most and Castil prefered them smaller. Castiel looked forward to how it would shrink with his transformation, to how he could snip off Dean's balls or the head of his cock with a small bite… But Cas was afraid that that would push John too far, make him never bring Dean back to him. No… no body modifications until Dean belonged to Castiel completely.

He jerked Dean slowly until the boy was moaning and writhing and then moved back down to his hole rubbing over it until the muscle started to relax and he could press the tip of his finger in. Dean's eyes flew open and Cas smiled down at him.

"Just relax baby boy and let me in." Dean swallowed hard and panted as Castiel's finger sunk deeper. He pulled it out just as slowly and brought it up to Dean's mouth. "Open and get it wet for me." 

"No," Dean said, but Castiel slipped it in anyway. Dean looked horrified as the finger was pumped into his mouth like it had been pumping it into his ass a moment before and it made Castiel chuckle.

"Get it wet and I'll make you come." Dean tentatively pressed his tongue against Castiel's finger and Castiel encouraged him with a soft groan. Finally he pulled his finger from Dean's mouth and reached back between his legs. He pushed in all the way with no hesitation and Dean arched from the bed with a moan. Cas pulled his finger out and pushed it all the way back in without pausing. Dean's legs splayed a little wider and Castiel knew this boy would make an absolutely beautiful omega. Cas finger fucked Dean with long strokes, feeling the muscles relax, listening to Dean moan. "That's it my sweet. Let go." He stopped thrusting and focused on Dean's prostate. Dean's thighs started to quiver and he gripped Castiel's shoulders, small fingers rhythmically kneading the muscles, moaning loudly with each exhale.

"I'm, I'm…" Dean cried and then he came all over his belly. Cas shifted back to the long strokes inside of Dean and the boy shuddered, another spurt of come leaking from him.

"So good, Dean," Cas murmured and pulled his finger from inside him and knelt up between his spread legs and started jerking off. Dean watched him, his eyes glued to where Cas' hand moved over his dick. Dean had no way of knowing that Castiel was far larger than human men, that they didn't have a knot at the base of their cocks like Cas' did. 

Cas planned on knotting the boy at least once this week, hopefully more, hasten the change as much as he could. But he also just wanted to feel Dean's body clenching on his knot. The thought of getting inside him for the first time makes Cas come all over Dean's flaccid cock and torso. Dean gasped as it hit him, the amount so much more than he'd made when he'd come.

When he was finally empty, Cas collapsed down to the bed at Dean's side. He drug his fingers through some of his come on Dean's stomach and brought it to Dean's mouth. Dean was exhausted enough and stunned enough at everything that had happened that he opened his mouth without hesitation and sucked the semen from Cas' fingers.

Castiel hummed, pleased. "Good boy. Rest now and then I'll show you around later."

"Okay," Dean agreed sleepily and didn't notice that Cas was gently rubbing the rest of his spend into Dean's skin. When he was asleep, Cas slipped from the bed and redressed. He left the room and pulled his phone from his pocket and texted his brother. He trusted that Gabriel would spread word to the rest of their pack that their alpha had finally found his mate.

He was a pureblood and almost thirty. That he'd yet to find a mate had started to worry his pack. They would doubtless be over the moon that he'd finally found someone to turn omega. He was slightly chagrined that his mate was so young, but his innocence was utterly delectable. Castiel couldn't wait to teach him everything, watch him shift for the first time and run with him through the forest, mount him for the first time in their wolf forms.

The phone in his hand chimed and Castiel looked down to see a text from his brother. Gabriel had sent him a pornographic gif, of course, and Cas rolled his eyes.

_It will be slow going. He's rather young, but I have him for a week._

The dots indicating Gabriel was responding popped up immediately, so Cas just watched the screen and waited.

_How young're we talking bro???? And where'd you find this jailbait? Am I going to have to grease some palms?_

Castiel snorted. Gabriel was always the one to smooth things over if one of his pack claimed a mate that would be missed or didn't want to be mated. _11\. Son of a hunter. There won't be any problems; I have excellent leverage. The boy is naturally submissive and already trained to obey orders. He's already ingested some of my come and I'll have him on my knot by the end of the week._

The dots appeared immediately again, so Cas waited. _; in a text really?? Also Cassie, 11 is young. Can he handle it?_

_The semicolon was appropriate. As for Dean, I can't help it if I meet my mate just as he's coming ripe. And yes, he's strong. A worthy addition to the pack. It will be several years before he can bear young, but they will strengthen us._

The dots didn't appear immediately, so Cas stashed the phone in his pocket and went to his office. He spent a couple of hours taking care of business matters before going back to his bedroom where Dean still slept. Cas smiled down at him. The boy had rolled onto his stomach in his sleep and kicked off the covers. His pert bottom was on perfect display for Castiel and he felt the hunger rise inside him.

__Cas quickly removed his clothing again and grabbed the lube from the nightstand before climbing onto the bed. He spread Dean's legs apart gently, not wanting to wake him yet, and wet his cock with lube. He pressed his knees against Dean's thighs to spread him a little wider and then lowered himself against Dean's body, his slick cock sliding along Dean's crack. He started thrusting, shivering with the pleasure of having his mate under him, and bent to press his nose against Dean's neck, breathe in the sent of him. As his thrusts sped, Dean woke up with a cry and tried to wiggle out from under Castiel, but Cas put a hand on the back of his neck and held him in place._ _

__"Get off me!" Dean screamed, throwing his weight back against Castiel, trying to get him off, but it was no use. Cas was far heavier and stronger than him._ _

__"Hush sweet boy," he said, hips still moving, cock sliding between the perfect mounds of Dean's ass. "You are mine to use while you're here." Dean unleashed a string of curses so colorful that Cas chuckled. "Such a foul mouth for one so young." Dean bucked against him again and Cas let out an appreciative groan. "I like it when you do that, little one. It feels how it will when you're moving with me as I fuck you properly."_ _

__"Please stop," Dean whimpered, suddenly going limp beneath him._ _

__"No my sweet boy, I won't stop. As I said, you are mine. But you can derive pleasure from this as well. This isn't hurting you. Lift your hips up," Cas reached down to pull Dean's hips up, angle them, "tilt them. Let my cock rub your opening. Good boy." Dean shuddered and Cas kissed his shoulder. "Eventually you will beg for this. Beg to have me on top of you, inside you."_ _

__"No," Dean moaned. He was shaking and crying. "I don't want to do this. Please stop. Please."_ _

__"Shh," Cas said and kissed Dean's temple. "I already told you I'm not stopping." Cas continued to hump Dean's ass, ignoring Dean's soft sounds of distress. The boy was just scared, not in pain, and he'd get used to having Cas use him._ _

__When he was close, he lifted himself off Dean's body and rolled the boy over._ _

__"Open your mouth." Cas saw the muscles in Dean's jaw clench. He shook his head and gripped Dean's jaw, forcing his mouth open. "You can't keep me out, sweetheart."_ _

__Holding Dean's jaw open, Cas slid his cock into the boy's warm, wet mouth. He started to thrust gently as Dean fought to move away. "You will swallow everything I give you, understood?" Dean glared at him and Cas chuckled. "We can do it the easy way or the hard way, Dean." He thrust a little faster, feeling his orgasm coming. With his free hand, he massaged his burgeoning knot until it swelled in his hand and he came into Dean's mouth. The boy sputtered but didn't manage to expel any of the come._ _

__When Cas was done he pulled out and put his hand over Dean's mouth. "Be a good boy and swallow for me, Dean."_ _

__Dean shook his head and Castiel sighed and pinched Dean's nose shut. He held out for a surprisingly long time, thrashing under Cas' grip, trying to dislodge his hands, but eventually he had to swallow so he could take a breath. When Cas let go of him he wrenched his head away and moved to scramble off the bed, but Cas grabbed him and pushed him face down onto the bed._ _

__"Where's my sweet submissive boy from this morning?" He pinned Dean's body with his own and reached for the lube. "Maybe another orgasm will bring him back, hmm?"_ _

__Dean started fighting again, but Castiel was easily able to hold him down and work first one, then two fingers into his ass. When he started fucking them into him, Dean tembled and groaned._ _

__"There you go, sweetheart. You like having your sweet little ass filled up, don't you."_ _

__"No," Dean moaned, but his hips were canted up for Castiel's fingers gently fucking him._ _

__"Oh? So that doesn't feel good?" He pressed his fingers against the boy's prostate, forcing a moan out of him. "You don't like feeling my fingers move inside you?"_ _

__"No," Dean sobbed again. "No, no, no…"_ _

__"Shh, baby, it's okay. Let yourself enjoy it."_ _

__He fingered Dean for a long time, ignoring his cock, alternating between fast movements and slow shallow movements that focused on his prostate. Dean cried for a long time, resisting the pleasure Castiel knew he was feeling, but finally he let go. His legs spread and his back arched and he moaned loudly into the pillow he was clutching. Castiel encouraged him, telling him how beautiful he was, how good. When he ran his free hand into Dean's hair, the fingers in Dean's ass rubbing directly over his prostate, Dean's whole body clenched up and he cried out as he came._ _

__"That's it, sweet boy," Cas cooed, working Dean through the aftershocks. "That felt so good, didn't it?"_ _

__Dean collapsed down onto the bed and started sobbing. Cas laid down next to him and wrapped him in his arms. He kissed Dean's shoulder and murmured comfort to him as his mate cried. Dean resisted, tried to struggle out of Cas' grip, but Cas held him close. Eventually Dean's tears tapered off and he lay limp in Cas' arms._ _

__"Why are you doing this to me?" Dean finally asked, his voice empty._ _

__Castiel sighed and ran his nose through Dean's hair. "Everything will eventually become clear. But you were made for me, Dean, and I've been waiting for you for a very long time."_ _

__"What does that even mean?" Dean cried, trying without success to pull out of Cas' grip again._ _

__"You don't need to understand now. All you need to know is that for this week you are mine and we will be doing a lot more of this." Dean shuddered. "I want you to enjoy it, Dean. I want to feel you come around my cock when I'm inside you."_ _

__Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to enjoy it. I don't want to do any of this. I don't want you to f-fuck me. Please, if this is just to help my dad pay for the guns, I can, I can…" Dean had started to cry again, had turned his head so he could look at Cas. "I can do other things. Let me clean or something. Anything but this, please. I don't want to do this, please don't make me do this."_ _

__He started sobbing again, his whole small body heaving with them and Castiel soothed a hand down his back and let him cry until he was done. He didn't like seeing his mate like this, so distraught. Were the boy omega, Cas would knot him to calm him down, but that wasn't an option yet, so he just kept touching the boy and exuding calming pheromones._ _

__When Dean had finally calmed down again, Cas used the sheet to daube his cheeks dry and wipe the snot from under his nose._ _

__"Would you like to get dressed and see the house? I could fix us lunch."_ _

__Dean slowly blinked his red rimmed eyes open and looked at Cas, his expression equal parts despair and interest. Cas smiled at him. Youth were so resilient. Dean nodded, "I'd like that."_ _

__Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Excellent."_ _

__He sat up and pulled on his underwear before standing and retrieving Dean's clothes. He put them next to the boy and then turned to put on the rest of his clothes. When he turned back, Dean was fully clothed in the t-shirt and flannel he'd come in. Cas didn't like seeing his mate in so much clothing, but he wanted Dean to feel comfortable and so he would tolerate it for now._ _

__When he stood, Dean looked down at his feet, which were bare. "Can I have my boots?"_ _

__Cas smiled and ran a finger along Dean's chin. "No shoes in the house. Your boots are in the foyer where we left them. But you're not to leave alone, Dean. Do you understand?"_ _

__Dean looked up at him and Castiel could see the challenge in his eyes. That wouldn't do._ _

__"If you try to leave here, your father will never be able to buy arms anywhere in North America again. I will have him blacklisted. Your father understood the parameters of the deal when he left you with me. Do you?"_ _

__Dean's hands were making fists by his side as he digested what Cas had said. Cas watched him struggle with his decision before he nodded._ _

__"I won't try to run."_ _

__Castiel broke into a truly pleased grin, his nose wrinkling, and ran his fingers back through Dean's hair. "I'm so happy to hear that, sweet. I want you to be happy here."_ _

__Dean forced a smile onto his face. "I want to be happy, too."_ _

__Castiel showed him around the house - Dean actually seemed excited by the pool and the hot tub - before leading him to the kitchen._ _

__"Help yourself to anything in the house. While you're here, this home is yours as well. If you need something I don't have, let me know, okay?"_ _

__Dean nodded and Cas went about making them lunch. Afterward, Cas went to his office to do some work and left Dean alone. All the doors and window had sensors on them, so he'd know if Dean tried to leave, but no warning went off. When Cas was done with work, he went in search of the boy and found him in the living room, watching tv, a container of cookies open next to him._ _

__"You kept yourself entertained, I see," Castiel said, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss the side of Dean's neck._ _

__Dean just shrugged. "I've hung out in worse places. This'd be the life if I didn't have to… y'know."_ _

__"It can still be 'the life,'" Cas said. "And speaking of, I want to have you again before dinner."_ _

__He took Dean to the bedroom and stripped them both. He laid Dean on his back before kneeling by his head and gently fucking his mouth._ _

__"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart," he murmured after a while and Dean complied without complaint. He was so submissive when in the right headspace. Cas lubed up his fingers and reached between Dean's legs to rub his hole. Dean's hips rode up against the contact and he moaned around Cas' cock. "That's it, Dean. There's my good boy."_ _

__Dean made the most delicious sound when Cas' fingers finally breach his body and he braced his feet against the bed so he could thrust up and meet Cas' strokes. Cas fucked Dean's hole with fast strokes, crooking his fingers up slightly to make sure they rubbed hard against Dean's prostate. The boy was whimpering constantly, his muscles trembling, when suddenly he went stiff and came all over himself. A moment later he was moving, dislodging Cas' fingers, and Cas thought he was trying to get away again, but then he realized that he was just repositioning himself so he had a better angle to get Cas' cock into his mouth. He put one hand on Cas' thigh and the other on the base of his cock, right where his knot would swell and Cas hissed in a pleasured breath. Dean was sucking him hard and sloppy, clearly inexperienced but also clearly desperate for it. He was still whimpering, like if he didn't get Cas' come in him he was going to die._ _

__Cas cradled the back of Dean's head and let his head fall back as he enjoyed Dean's mouth, his desperation and his desire._ _

__"You're doing so well, Dean. You want me to come in your mouth so bad, don't you baby?" Dean moaned and then gagged himself trying to take Cas a little deeper. "Easy, easy, sweetheart. We have plenty of time to open your throat, just keep doing what you're doing for now. That's it, baby boy. Fuck, you're gonna make me come."_ _

__He reached down and put his hand over Dean's where it lay over his knot and squeezed a little and then he was coming in Dean's beautiful mouth. And Dean was swallowing it all willingly, practically sucking it from Cas' dick. Castiel was pleased that after only two feedings, Dean was already this needy. Their mate bond must be even stronger than he'd originally thought if his come was acting this quickly on the boy. He wondered how many knots it would take to turn him fully. The fewest he'd ever heard of was seven, but it typically took many more than that. Only time would tell, but Cas was incredibly eager to get his knot into his boy._ _

__Dean was still suckling the tip of his cock, massaging his knot like he knew if he continued to do so Cas would come again. He let Dean continue, let him explore a little until Cas was coming again. Dean moaned wantonly as his mouth was filled again and he swallowed it all down. Cas let Dean wring one more orgasm from him before he finally pulled away._ _

__Dean's lips were swollen and wet when Cas fell out of his mouth and Cas bent down to kiss him fully on the mouth for the first time. Dean arched up against him as Castiel shifted to lay next to him, half over him. Dean obviously didn't know how to kiss, so Cas guided him gently, encouraging him to open his mouth, press his tongue against Cas'. Dean clung to him like he was the only thing in the world and writhed against him, still making those desperate little sounds in the back of his throat. Castiel let his hand wander over his mate's body, pinching and rolling his nipples, brushing his fingertips over his his ribs and stomach and then further down, over his cock, which was straining again._ _

__"Please," Dean whispered against Cas' lips._ _

__"Please what?" Cas' fingers trailed lower to trace over Dean's hole and the boy groaned._ _

__"That. Do that," he panted and Cas smiled and kissed him._ _

__"Tell me exactly what you want, Dean." He nuzzled along Dean's chin and down his neck, sucking and licking at the place his mating bite would eventually go. Dean responded instinctually, which was beautiful, tipping his head back and releasing a shuddering breath. "Tell me," Cas whispered against his skin._ _

__"Put your fingers inside me."_ _

__As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Cas pushed his fingers inside, making Dean arch off the bed with a deep moan. Cas kept worrying the skin of his neck, sucking bruises into the skin, marking the boy as his, as his fingers stretched him open, got him used to being penetrated. Dean's hips moved with Cas' hand, animal instinct trumping age and inexperience. When he matured and came into his sexual prime, he was going to be an absolutely stunning omega._ _

__"Harder," Dean plead and Castiel gladly complied, driving his fingers in harder and faster. "Oh, oh yeah."_ _

__It didn't take much longer before Dean was coming again, adding fresh come to what had already dried on his belly. Castiel fingered him until Dean reached the point of oversensitivity and then pulled them out. He bent his head to Dean's belly and licked up the fresh spend there before leaning up and pressing his lips to Dean's. Dean opened his mouth immediately and sucked his own come from Cas' tongue._ _

__"My good boy," Cas murmured and felt Dean tremble. "Do you like that? Do you like being my good boy?"_ _

__Dean hesitated for a moment and then nodded jerkily. "Yeah."_ _

__Cas hummed and kissed him again. "You were absolutely perfect for me. You're doing so well."_ _

__After a little more kissing, Cas finally got up from the bed and put his clothes back on and had Dean do the same. Back in the kitchen, they made dinner together and sat down at the table. Castiel was ravenous, digging into his bloody red steak with relish, but Dean only pushed his food around his plate._ _

__"What's wrong?" Cas asked, pausing for a sip of red wine._ _

__Dean glared down at his food for a long moment before spitting, "What are you doing to me? Are you drugging me?"_ _

__Cas set his glass down. "No, I'm not drugging you at all."_ _

__"Then why…" Dean's voice broke and he swallowed, tears welling in his eyes. "Then why do I… why do I… _want it_ when we're…" The tears spilled over and he rubbed them away angrily. "Because I _don't_ want it. Sitting here right now, remembering, makes me want to puke."_ _

__"Maybe your body knows what it really wants, Dean. Maybe you should listen to it over your head." He reached over and put a finger under Dean's chin, tried to get him to look up, but Dean jerked his head away. "Because just an hour ago you were sucking my cock like it was the best thing on Earth. You were begging me to put my fingers inside you, begging me to do it harder."_ _

__"Shut up!" Dean screamed, standing so abruptly that his chair fell over. "Shut up, shut up! I don't want it! It's gross and wrong! I hate it! I hate it when you touch me!"_ _

__"I think we both know that's not true," Cas said placidly and Dean just stood there, breathing like a bellows, tears streaming down his face. Cas gestured toward the overturned chair. "Now pick that up, sit down, and eat your dinner. Afterward we can watch a movie. Anything you like."_ _

__Cas resumed his own meal, watching Dean from the corner of his eye. He watched the boy struggle with his emotions and desires. Because Cas knew it was undoubtedly true that, outside the bedroom, Dean didn't want Castiel touching him. In the bedroom though, was a different case because Castiel's assertion that he wasn't drugging Dean wasn't entirely true. The pheromones he produced were certainly having a small effect on him and what he wanted. And then there was his own submissive nature coming to the fore, responding subconsciously to such a dominant alpha. Finally, he saw Dean sag and bend to pick up the chair. He picked at his dinner but didn't eat much. Afterward, sitting on the couch watching a movie, Cas insisted that Dean be tucked up against his side. Dean was stiff for a long time, but Cas just brushed his fingers through Dean's hair and put out a soothing scent. By the time the movie was over, Dean had practically melted against Cas' side._ _

__In bed, though he desperately wanted to fuck Dean, he settled for fucking his mouth instead and then fingering him to orgasm. Taking Cas' cock was going to be painful regardless. He wanted to take a few days at least to get Dean worked open on his fingers first. When they were done, Dean turned away from him but Cas tucked up against Dean's back anyway. He murmured a good night and fell asleep with his mate in his arms._ _

__:::::_ _

__The next couple of days went much the same. Cas used his fingers on Dean at least three times a day and he could already feel a difference in the give of his body. On Dean's fourth day there, he was on his back in bed, two of Castiel's fingers inside him, panting his way toward orgasm, when he moaned, "More."_ _

__Cas added a little more lube and then pressed three fingers against Dean's hole. Dean's brow pinched a bit as Cas pushed them inside, but after a few stroked it smoothed out and he sighed in pleasure, spreading his legs wider and moaning into Cas' mouth when he kissed him._ _

__They spent more time in bed that day, Cas using three fingers on him every time, spreading them as he pulled out, stretching Dean as much as he could, because that night, Cas was truly going to have him for the first time._ _

__After dinner, they watched a movie as had become their routine. Dean was pliant and submissive from having spent so much time in bed with his mate and didn't complain when halfway through the movie Cas initiated a heavy make-out and petting session. He moaned sweetly when Cas settled between his legs and started rocking his hips against Dean's. Dean moved against him, head thrown back in pleasure as their cocks ground together through the layers of their clothing._ _

__"What do you want, my sweet boy," Cas asked, his breath warm and humid against Dean's skin._ _

__"You," Dean moaned. "Want you, need you."_ _

__Castiel kissed him roughly, the words turning him on even more, making him want to fully claim Dean right there on the couch. But he restrained himself, pulled back a little, gratified to see that Dean strained toward him as he lifted himself up._ _

__"Do you want me to make you mine, Dean? Completely?"_ _

__Dean looked up at him, his gaze hooded and cloudy with arousal. "Am," he said. "Am yours."_ _

__With a possessive growl, Castiel picked Dean up from the couch and walked him to the bedroom. He practically tore the clothes from their bodies and Dean let out a surprised yelp when Cas tossed him face down onto the bed and then drew his hips up to bury his face between his cheeks. There wasn't even a trace of the slick Dean would make as an omega, yet, but the taste and smell of him was more concentrated here, and Cas pressed his tongue against Dean's hole, feeling him open almost immediately so Cas could thrust his tongue inside. Dean's face was pressed against the mattress, the sheets gathered into his fists as he moaned his pleasure and begged for more. Obliging his mate, Castiel added a finger alongside his tongue, fucking both into him, making Dean gasp and cry out in pleasure. Castiel knew exactly how to work Dean's body and before long he had two fingers inside him, his tongue between them, and Dean was coming, grinding back against Castiel._ _

__He fell to the bed, worn out, when Cas withdrew his fingers. He turned his head to the side so he could see Cas and said, "Wanna suck you."_ _

__Cas smiled and bent down to kiss his sweet, young mate. "Not tonight, baby boy. Tonight I'll be finishing inside your ass." Cas could see the fear in Dean's eyes and he bent down to kiss him again. "Don't worry, I'll go slow."_ _

__He was planning on going very slowly. His girth could easily tear the delicate flesh of Dean's anus or rectum and he didn't want that. All he really needed to get in was the head so he could come inside Dean, but the deeper he got his seed the better. And Dean had responded so well to oral feedings, he was excited to see how he would respond to getting it closer to the source of his main transformation. He had a feeling that the changes would move along swiftly and that he'd be more receptive to Castiel's knot and the transformations that would take place as he took more of them. But he wouldn't let his excitement hinder his judgement. He would listen to Dean's body and go at the pace it needed._ _

__He lubed up his fingers and worked Dean open some more, teasing the boy's prostate until he was squirming against the mattress, lifting his hips and arching his back to get more._ _

__"So beautiful, Dean," he said as he pulled his fingers out and moved to straddle Dean's hips. "Close your legs. It will be easier for you." Dean closed his legs and Cas bent down to kiss the back of his neck. "Good boy." He sat back up and caressed the globes of his ass, kneading the firm flesh gently, spreading Dean open so he could see his hole, loose and wet with lube. He placed the head of his cock against the tiny entrance and reminded himself that Dean was very young and that he needed to go slow. "Bear down now for me, Dean." He could feel Dean's muscles bunch as he complied with Castiel's order and Dean's body opened up for him. He pushed until just the head was inside and listened to his mate. The boy had let out a gasp when Cas breached him, but now he was silent. Cas ran a hand down his back. "How does that feel?"_ _

__"Weird," came the immediate response and Cas chuckled._ _

__"Not painful?"_ _

__Dean wiggled his hips a bit and then shrugged. "Not really."_ _

__"Perfect. Such a good boy for me, Dean." Dean turned his face into the mattress to hide his smile, but Cas saw it anyhow. Dean loved to be praised, was hungry for it, and Cas did so at every opportunity. It made him think that John didn't hand out praise often. But then John had also left his eleven year old son with Castiel, knowing that he was going to fuck him, so he probably wasn't earning any father of the year awards. Focusing back on Dean, he rested his hand on the back of Dean's neck and murmured, "Bear down again, sweetheart."_ _

__Cas pushed in until Dean let out a pained cry. He'd taken a good four inches of Castiel into himself. "So good, Dean. You're doing so well."_ _

__"It hurts," Dean groaned and Cas massaged his fingers into the taut muscles of Dean's neck._ _

__"I know, baby. I'm not going any deeper, just try to relax." He held himself still until he felt Dean's body unclench a little bit and then squeezed his boy's neck. "I'm going to start moving, Dean. Try and take it for me, good boy, even if it hurts."_ _

__"Yes, sir." It was something Dean had started saying when he was very deep into his submission and Cas longed to hear him say "alpha" instead of "sir," but it still pleased him._ _

__Cas pulled out and then pushed back in, feeling Dean's body spread around him. His mate groaned, the sound mostly filled with pain and Castiel murmured praise and reassurances before pulling out again. He set up an easy rhythm, sinking in only as deep as Dean could take. He was already struggling with how big Cas was around and he didn't want to cause the boy any more pain. And even having just have a few inches inside of Dean felt amazing. He rocked his hips, listening to Dean pant in pain as his body was opened over and over._ _

__The end came too quickly and Cas was reaching for his knot, squeezing it as he came inside of his mate for the first time. He kept working his hips, working his come deeper into Dean's body. And with the way eased even more by come Dean seemed to finally find pleasure in having Castiel inside him. Cas leaned more weight on Dean's neck and heard Dean moan. Castiel kept thrusting into Dean's body, working his knot at the same time, bringing himself to a second orgasm. Dean moaned again, his hips twitching up, this time, instead of away, and Cas realized Dean was already reacting to his come, was already more receptive to him._ _

__The urge to push in deeper was strong, but Cas restrained himself, content with what he'd gotten into the boy for now. He focused instead on wringing a third orgasm from himself in order to seed Dean even more. He was responding so beautifully that Cas wanted to get as much come in him as possible, hasten the change as much as he could. His knot was what would fully change Dean, but absorbing as much of his come beforehand would not only make it easier, but quicker. Cas not only wanted his mate, but he wanted to break that seven knot record. It was ridiculous, but true._ _

__He came in Dean a final time and then pulled out, admiring Dean's gape for a moment before collapsing to the bed. Dean shifted to get closer to him and then snaked an arm around his chest. Cas turned toward him a bit and drew him closer, put a finger under his chin to make him look up at him._ _

__"Did I hurt you too much?" he asked and Dean snuggled more against his side._ _

__"It hurt, but it wasn't too bad. At the end, I liked it a lot." Dean was quiet for a moment and then he asked, "Are we going to do it again?"_ _

__Castiel ran his fingers back through Dean's hair. "Yes, my love, we're going to do it again. Does that make you happy?"_ _

__Dean's fingers traced a random pattern over Cas' ribs. "I don't know."_ _

__Cas huffed a laugh. "You may not believe it now, but eventually you'll be begging to have me inside you."_ _

__Dean sighed and rubbed his face against Castiel's chest, his leg wrapped more tightly around Cas' thigh. "I don't want to want this," he said, his voice full of dismay. "But when we're like this I can't help but want it. I want you now. I want… I want to be good for you. I want…" Cas felt Dean's tears against the skin of his chest and held him close and stroked a hand down his back and thigh. "I want to _hate_ you, but I can't," Dean sobbed. "That's so fucked up. I know I should hate you, but I can't."_ _

__Castiel didn't say anything, just held Dean in his arms until he cried himself to sleep._ _

__:::::_ _

__The next couple of days, Dean was sullen and moody, his moods made worse by how well his body was responding to Castiel in bed. Last night he'd been able to fully enter Dean and the boy had clung to him, panting with something very close to pleasure as Castiel rocked into him._ _

__Tonight was his last night with Dean and he planned on knotting him, finally. His cock was throbbing in anticipation. Dean was currently writhing on Castiel's fingers, Cas taking longer than usual to to stretch him, prepare him for his first knot._ _

__"Cas, please," he moaned._ _

__"My eager boy," Cas praised as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He gripped Dean's hips and sank into him in one long thrust, felt Dean shift back to meet him. "Ah, so good, Dean."_ _

__He set up a fast rhythm, looking down to watch himself penetrate Dean's body, see how his hole stretched so wide around him. He couldn't wait to see it stretch to accomodate his knot._ _

__Cas pulled Dean up so his back pressed against his chest and teased his nipples, making Dean gasp. Dean continued to work himself on Cas' cock, reaching back to grasp Cas' hip._ _

__"Is this good, sir? Do you feel good?"_ _

__Cas hummed and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "So good my sweet boy," he murmured, worrying at the skin where his mating bit would eventually go. "You're going to take all of me, tonight, Dean."_ _

__Dean's movements came to a stop. "Your knot?" Cas could hear the fear in his voice._ _

__"Yes, baby. I'm going to lock you on my knot. It will hurt. Probably a great deal."_ _

__He felt Dean tremble in fear, but then he started moving again. "It's okay," he breathed. "I know you want it, that you've been waiting to do it. I want to make you feel good."_ _

__Cas tightened his grip on Dean and thrust up hard into him, pulling Dean down. "Such a good boy for me, Dean. Can't wait to have you. Can't wait…" He bent Dean back over, a hand on the back of his neck, and pounded into him, making him cry out in pain. "You are _mine_ ," Cas growled._ _

__"Yes, sir!" Dean screamed, his whole body jerking with the force of Castiel's thrusts._ _

__Cas fucked his mate with abandon, taking him the way he'd wanted to the entire week. He used Dean's body to chase his pleasure, heedless of what Dean was feeling. He heard Dean screaming, knew he was in pain, but Castiel was completely lost to instinct, now. He needed to claim the omega he'd been denied for too long._ _

__Cas threw his head back and roared as he shoved his knot into Dean's body. Dean screamed again and tried to lunge away from Cas, from the unbearable pain inside him, but Cas' grip on the back of his neck and his hip held him in place._ _

__"Submit, omega," Castiel growled as he kept grinding against Dean's ass, his orgasm extended from finally having his knot squeezed inside Dean's body. When the all consuming pleasure finally receded, he became aware of Dean sobbing beneath him, the smell of blood in the air. Gently, Cas eased them down onto their sides and reached around to wipe the tears from Dean's face. "Take a deep breath, Dean."_ _

__"Please take it out," he sobbed. "I can't. It hurts so much. Please, Cas, please, please."_ _

__Cas shushed him as he sobbed and begged. "I can't pull out, Dean. It will be in you for at least thirty minutes."_ _

__At that news Dean's crying picked up again and all Cas could do was hold his young mate against him. Eventually, Dean passed out and Cas pulled back slightly to survey the damage. There would definitely be bruises on his neck and hip where Cas had gripped him so roughly. He reached down and lifted Dean's cheek so he could see where they were joined. There was some blood, but not enough that Cas was worried about it. Likely a small tear to the delicate skin of his anus rather than a deeper tear in his rectum._ _

__He released Dean's cheek and pressed himself against Dean's back again. He regretted that it had hurt Dean so much, but he felt a deep satisfaction at finally being tied with him. It would be good for Dean to have some time to heal before he was knotted again, but Castiel was not looking forward to giving him up tomorrow. He tightened his arm around Dean with a possessive growl and Dean moaned piteously in his sleep. Cas eased his grip and bent his head to bury his nose in Dean's hair, breathe in his scent. He could already smell subtle changes and it thrilled him. He would have his omega soon enough._ _

__:::::_ _

__The next day, both Cas and Dean met John at the door. John's gaze immediately zeroed in on the bruises that wrapped around the side of Dean's neck._ _

__"You alright, Dean?"_ _

__Dean's gaze dropped to the ground. "Yessir."_ _

__

__John lifted his gaze back to Cas. "Did he hurt you?"_ _

__"No sir."_ _

__A corner of Cas' mouth pulled up in a smirk before turning to Dean. "Go get your things."_ _

__"Yessir."_ _

__As soon as Dean was out of earshot, Cas turned back to John. "When are you coming back this way?"_ _

__"Why?" John shot back._ _

__"Don't be disingenuous; you know why."_ _

__"Well, in that case, I don't think we'll be making it out here for a good long while."_ _

__John looked like he'd won something and Cas wanted to wipe the smug expression off his face. "Incorrect. You'll drop him off with me in two months."_ _

__"Now, why would I go and do that?"_ _

__"Because if you don't, I will have you blacklisted. No one will sell you any guns or supplies." John's jaw clenched and Cas gave him a cold smile. "And let's be honest, you don't care that much about Dean. You left him here with me, knowing full well what I was going to do with him. He matters less to you than hunting and we both know it." _And he means the world to me_ , he didn't add._ _

__John glared at him for a long moment before turning away, spitting, "Fuck!"_ _

__"Two months, then?" Castiel asked just as Dean appeared. He looked between the two men sullenly._ _

__"Two months. Dean, let's go. Get a move on."_ _

__Cas stopped Dean to press an affectionate kiss to his temple and then let him go. Watching his mate leave made everything in Castiel twist uncomfortably. The urge to go get him was strong, but it was better this way. The initial transformations needed time to work and Dean's body needed to heal. Cas wasn't sure he'd be able to resist him if he stayed. So he let Dean go, already anxious for his return._ _

__:::::_ _

__John kept his word and brought the boy back two months later. Cas took him to bed immediately, Dean angry and scared, until he had Cas' cock in his mouth. He was reacting even more strongly to Cas' pheromones and was even more of a delight to have in bed. The first time in the week that Cas knotted him, he cried but it was obviously not nearly as painful as it had been the first time. The second time, Cas had been able to work himself to a second orgasm with Dean making little gasps of pleasure._ _

__After that had been a tortuous three months away from his mate and then another four after that. But Dean was going to be arriving today and Castiel was hopeful that this would be the last time they were separated._ _

__Dean was trembling when he entered the house. He always forgot in his time away how much he loved to be under Castiel with his legs spread. But still, even scared and angry, Dean was a good boy and he went directly to the bed room and stripped down. He put on the collar Cas had gotten him during his second visit and got on the bed._ _

__"Good boy," Cas murmured as he entered the room. He put his hand on Dean's ankle and drug his fingers up his leg to the firm swell of his ass. "Are you comfortable?"_ _

__"Yes, sir."_ _

__Cas hummed. "Instead of sir, I want you to call me alpha, alright?"_ _

__Dean gave Cas a confused look but then nodded. "Yes, alpha."_ _

__Cas felt a delighted shiver run down his spine. "Now spread your legs for me."_ _

__Dean obeyed immediately and Cas traced his fingers down the cleft of his ass to his hole. He rubbed one finger against it gently, pleased when Dean's hips twitched up immediately. He grew even more pleased when Dean's hole started to get wet. He sighed happily and pushed his finger into Dean._ _

__"My omega. Your transformation will be complete with just one more knot, my sweet boy." He added another finger and Dean moaned. "Does that feel good?"_ _

__"Yes, s… yes, alpha."_ _

__"Get up on your knees for me. I want to taste your slick."_ _

__Dean got his knees under him and lifted his hips off the bed and Cas was on him instantly, spreading his cheeks apart and sucking at his hole. The first taste of Dean's slick made him moan and he thought he could do this forever, eat out his beautiful mate's ass and listed to him whimper with pleasure. But the need to be inside him, to knot him and complete the transformation finally forced him away. He stripped hastily and got back on the bed, unable to resist bending down to lick at Dean's wet entrance._ _

__"Oh my sweet boy, this is going to feel so different," he said pushing two fingers into him. Dean gasped in pleasure as Cas fingered him and then moaned deeply when Cas pushed his cock into him. "Oh, that's so wonderful, baby. You feel like heaven, my omega."_ _

__"Alpha," Dean groaned. "Feels so good."_ _

__"This is what we've been working toward. This is what all the pain you endured finally brought you to. The pleasure of an omega serving his alpha."_ _

__Cas fucked him hard and Dean rocked back to meet every thrust, crying out his pleasure. Dean got even wetter and louder as Cas fucked him, begging for more, gripping the sheets in his fists and arching his back. When Cas' knot started catching on his rim, he started panting in pleasure for the first time._ _

__"This knot won't hurt, Dean. It's going to feel so good inside you. Fuck, I can wait to feel you come when I do, to breed you full of my pups."_ _

__"Want your knot, alpha!" Dean cried. His thighs were wet with slick and trembling as he approached his own orgasm._ _

__Cas watched his knot stretching his omega's hole, could see the difference now that Dean wasn't fully human anymore, and couldn't wait to lock inside him, change him completely. He growled and gripped Dean's hips harder, drove into him, revelling in the wet squelching sound. Dean had lifted his shoulders from the bed so he could use the leverage of his arms to drive himself back against Cas' thrusts, get him as deep inside as possible. And then suddenly Cas' knot caught and Dean's shoulders hunched as his orgasm ripped through him._ _

__"Dean!" Cas cried. "So good, my beautiful boy." He kept pulsing his hips as much as he could while tied, making them both shake as their orgasms went on and on, until finally he collapsed on top of Dean. Dean reached up and behind him to grasp Castiel's hair to pull him closer while grinding his hips up against Cas' body. The possessive gesture by his omega riled the alpha in him and he gripped Dean's hair in return to pull his head to the side before bending down to bite him. A shout was surprised out of Dean, equal parts pain and pleasure as another orgasm shook him._ _

__Cas nuzzled the bite mark, licking over it and sucking on it, making Dean gasp and writhe under him._ _

__"Castiel," Dean whined. "Alpha, please."_ _

__Cas reached down to pull Dean's hips up and grind hard into him, pulling out as much as he could before thrusting his hips forward. Dean was a moaning, shaking mess under him, begging Cas to never stop, pushing back against him._ _

__They go on like that for a long time, grinding against one another, ramping each other toward orgasm again and again. Castiel lost track of time, but when he came back to himself as his knot finally went down and he slipped from his his mate, he wasn't surprised to see that nearly two hours had passed. Mating knots lasted longer than usual but two hours had to be some kind of record. That made Cas think about the number of knots it had taken to change Dean. As he shifted them so Dean could cuddle into his side, he counted up the number of times he'd knotted Dean and realized that he'd beaten the record by one. He felt entirely too smug about it and he snugged his mate into his side._ _

__"How do you feel, my love?" he asked and Dean squirmed against him, getting comfortable._ _

__"I feel… I feel _awesome_ ," Dean sighed, finally._ _

__Cas chuckled and kissed Dean's forehead. Now that Dean had been knotted and bitten, the final changes of his transformation were cascading through his body, turning him into a true omega. Sex with him on the verge of his change had been so amazing that Cas wondered how much better it would be when Dean was fully omega and they could be scent bonded as well._ _

__After a long time of cuddling Dean turned his face against Cas' chest like he always did when he was embarrassed to ask something._ _

__"You…" he started and then grasped Cas more tightly. "What are you?" The question hung in the air for a while before Dean shifted against Cas' body again. "What am I, now?"_ _

__"My sweet," Cas breathed. "You are beautiful. You're also my mate."_ _

__Agitated, Dean pulled away from Cas and looked down at him. " _What am I_?" he growled. Cas sighed and pushed himself to sitting and leaned back against the headboard. "Why do you call me omega? Why did you say you were going to breed me? Why am I… why am I… _wet_ …" He gestured vaguely toward his crotch. "I looked it up, you know. I'm young, not stupid. I wondered why your dick had a knot and mine didn't, thought maybe I'd get one when I hit puberty or something, but… It's not normal. I found some porn and none of the guys had one. So _what are you?_ "_ _

__"I'm a pureblood werewolf."_ _

__Dean's eyes went wide before his whole face crumpled into an angry scowl. "Fuck," he spat. "Fuck, shit." And then his hand flew to the bite mark on his neck. "You turned me!"_ _

__"I've been turning you this entire time, Dean. Every time you swallowed my come, every time I came inside you, it was turning you. That's the reason you always enjoyed it so much. My scent was working on you, your body was responding to my semen inside you." Dean made a face at the word semen and Cas pressed on. "The slick you produced today indicated that you are in the final stages of your change. Your reproductive organs are maturing, though because of your age you won't yet go into heat for a couple of years."_ _

__"Wait, wait, what do you mean 'reproductive organs?'"_ _

__Cas smiled softly at him. "That's what it means to be omega. When you're older, when we're ready, you will bear my young."_ _

__"What!?" Dean screeched. "Cas, that's so fucked up! That's… oh my god! You… you turned me into a girl!"_ _

__"Dean, no," Cas said and reached for him. Dean tried to jerk away, but Cas grabbed him and drew him close. "You're not female, you're a male omega. They are not uncommon in our pack."_ _

__Dean was silent for a long while, laying against Castiel's chest. Finally he said, "Why me?"_ _

__"Because you are my mate. I had seen you before, when your father had come to buy weapons, but I had no interest in you because your scent was not right. But when he came a year ago, he brought your scent with him and it was wonderful and perfect and I knew you were my mate."_ _

__Dean went through the rest of the week cycling through emotions, trying to process what had happened to him. The only time he wasn't confused was when he was underneath Castiel. When they fucked he felt ecstatic and complete. And when Cas knotted him… Dean had never felt such intense pleasure in all his life._ _

__So when the week was over and his dad showed up at Cas' door, he was conflicted._ _

__"Let's go, Dean. We gotta get to Sioux Falls and pick up Sammy."_ _

__"No," Cas said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean is staying."_ _

__"The hell he is," John growled. "He's my son and he's coming with me."_ _

__"Do I have to explain the consequences of defying me again?" Cas asked, his voice flat and cold._ _

__"You do whatever the fuck you have to, asshole, but I'm taking my kid."_ _

__John shoved Cas out of the way and grabbed Dean by his arm, yanking him through the door, but then he stopped._ _

__"What the hell is that?" he asked, noticing the bite._ _

__"My claim on him," Cas answered calmly. "Dean."_ _

__Dean looked up at his father and realized he could never go with him. He was something his father hunted now. "I belong with him, dad."_ _

__Shock made John's hand on Dean's arm go lax and Dean pulled away from him and went back to Cas. As soon as he was over the threshold, Cas moved in front of him._ _

__"What the fuck did you do to him?" John shouted._ _

__"I did exactly what you knew I would do when you left him with me. I spread his legs and I fucked him."_ _

__The was a long, tense moment of silence. Dean leaned so he could see around Cas, see what was happening. Then everything did at once. Dean saw his dad move, heard him growl, "You son of a," and then Cas was moving too. There was an incredibly loud bang that made Dean jump and then his father was lying dead in Cas' courtyard._ _

__"You killed him," Dean breathed._ _

__Cas put the gun back in the shoulder harness he was apparently wearing and turned to Dean. "It was that or be killed. Though it didn't seem like he was particularly worried about making sure you were out of the way. I think he might have worked it out at the end, there, knew that you were no longer entirely human," he said with a nod toward the mating bite._ _

__"Holy shit, you killed my dad."_ _

__Dean hadn't looked away from the body yet and Cas just watched him. There were no tears, just shock. Dean's scent only held a hint of grief and a whole lot of anger. Cas wondered if it was directed at him of not._ _

__"He really knew?" Dean asked, surprising Cas._ _

__"Yes, he knew. The first time, he asked to stay and watch." Dean's head snapped toward him, eyes wide. "He said he wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you."_ _

__Dean turned to look at his father again and sagged against the door frame. "I told myself he didn't really know, that you'd lied when you told me he did. I didn't think he would leave me here for _that_ on purpose." Dean was crying now, tears running down his face. "You know I don't want to be what you made me."_ _

__"I know," Cas responded gently. "But in time you will come to accept it. As our mating bond strengthens, you will even come to enjoy it."_ _

__Dean shook his head miserably. "What about Sam?"_ _

__"He could come to live here," Cas started but Dean shook his head._ _

__"No," he snarled._ _

__"Then do you have other family?"_ _

__Dean sighed. "He's with Bobby now. He can stay there."_ _

__Cas pulled Dean away from the door and pulled him against his side, led him back into the house. Dean unconsciously leaned into him, pressed his face against Cas' shoulder, seeking the comfort of his alpha. They sat down on the couch, Dean curling even further into Cas' body. Cas took out his phone and sent a quick message to Gabriel to get a cleaning crew to his place and then turned his attention back to Dean._ _

__"I have means to make sure that Sam has everything he needs. If he wants to go to college, I will pay for it." He tilted Dean's face up to him with a finger beneath his chin and kissed his lips softly. "I will make you happy, Dean."_ _

__Dean sighed. "I know, alpha. But not today."_ _


End file.
